Hãy quên anh đi
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky là một con người, một vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật. Vậy mà cậu cũng từng có chuyện đắng lòng. Buồn vì tình, nhưng nó đã phản ánh chất mạc của cậu, thực sự trong lòng. Cross-over nhá các bạn.


Anh đã từng đi theo em và nói rằng, anh cũng có cái trải nghiệm đặc biệt này

Đó là vì, anh đã ở xứ Nhật Bản, ngắm hoa anh đào và trầm lắng suy tư ...

"Vkusno!"

Ở Nga, hoa anh đào không phổ biến. Chủ yếu người ta chỉ qua cái vườn anh đào nhỏ ở Moskva. Nga quá rộng lớn, nhưng lại thiếu cảnh đẹp của anh đào. Nhật Bản thì nhỏ bé, mà lại có lắm anh đào hơn cả. Sao mà không có điểm khác.

Người Nga thích những bài hát Slavic và họ tự hào về Hồng quân, và lịch sử Đế chế Nga rộng lớn. Người Nhật, thì trọng sự tự do của tự nhiên, hoà mình với nó và nghe những bài hát đậm chất Nhật.

Ngay cả cái văn hóa của hai ta cũng khác. Anh là người Nga. Em là người Nhật. Nhật Bản và Nga là hai nước khác hẳn nhau. Một nước có kiểu Âu hóa, Chính thống giáo, Slav, và cũng là nước lớn với mùa đông lạnh, con người hào hùng và quá khứ kiêu hãnh; một nước hiện đại pha truyền thống, giữ đức tin của người địa phương, cần cù, trong sạch và chịu khó. Anh nghe nhạc Nga và là vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật. Em thì là một cô gái nhỏ nhắn, nhưng giỏi học tập và luôn giúp đỡ người khác.

Cô ấy là **Haru Miura**. Cô gái ấy, đến từ Namimori. Tôi là **Yuri Plisetsky** , từ thủ đô Moskva, nước Nga. Đó là điều đặc biệt.

Đó là câu chuyện của tôi, Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

Lúc đấy, hai chúng tôi ở Kyoto. Đó là một cố đô đẹp. Người Nhật rất tôn trọng Kyoto và xem nó như là kinh đô văn hóa của Nhật Bản. Nó làm tôi nhớ về Saint Petersburg, thủ đô văn hóa của Nga. Lạ thật, khác về ngôn ngữ, văn hóa, mà vẫn có lắm sự tương đồng. Haru mặc cái áo kimono màu tím, còn tôi mặc y nguyên cái áo khoác thể thao với chữ "Russia" ở trước mặt. Nó khiến mọi người cảm tưởng tôi tới từ nước Nga. Mà cũng đúng thật.

Ông tôi, Nikolai Plisetsky, luôn kể về Kyoto khi tôi còn bé. Và tôi biết rõ nó lắm.

" _Kyoto rất kì ảo. Nó giống như Saint Petersburg vậy. Nó lắm những ngôi đền cổ. Dân ở đấy rất tín ngưỡng._ "

Thực ra, tôi thấy người Nhật còn tín ngưỡng hơn cả người Nga.

Vladislav Tsirin, một người hàng xóm của tôi, ông ấy là cựu binh của cuộc chiến Chechnya đẫm máu, cũng từng qua Kyoto một lần. Và về sau thì bệnh của ông ấy hết hẳn. Không những vậy, ông còn được hàng xóm coi trọng và thậm chí còn được một người Chechen đến tận nhà chơi. Tôi không khỏi bất ngờ. Thậm chí, cái kẻ mà ông ấy gặp chính là người mà ông ấy hay kể cho tôi khi tôi sang chơi: Muhamed Mustafayev.

Tôi đến Kyoto và được biết rằng, Haru đang trong quá trình làm cái buổi cầu an gì đó. Tôi hỏi bằng thứ tiếng Nhật sõi nhất của tôi:

"Kon'nichiwa, Haru-san!"

"Privet, Yuri-kun!"

Cô ấy đáp bằng tiếng Nga. Thật khó tin. Đó là điều mà tôi không thể nói được gì. Tôi rất ấn tượng về cô ấy. Ở Nhật Bản, người biết tiếng Nga không nhiều, mà người biết tiếng Nhật ở Nga cũng không đông. Vì vậy, Haru khá đặc biệt với tôi.

"Đang làm gì vậy, Haru?"

"Chỉ là đến một đền thờ Thần đạo thôi mà, Yuri."

"Có ai mà ngờ được. Hà hà. Thật là ... có nói cũng hơi khó. Tệ là người Nga như tớ còn không hiểu gì mấy về Nhật Bản, ngoài anime với manga."

"Có lo làm chi. Còn tớ ở đây thì không thành vấn đề."

Haru như một cô gái làm vững chân tôi. Tôi có quan hệ tốt với Otabek, hơi lằng nhằng với Viktor và Yuuri K., nhưng với Haru, thì có lẽ cô ấy là cô gái tốt nhất tôi gặp. Tôi rất vui vì nó.

Tôi là một người thuần Chính thống đạo, một người Nga điển hình. Cô ấy là một cô gái Thần đạo. Ở Nhật, còn có những cô gái trong đền, người ta gọi là các trinh nữ gác đền, hay còn gọi là các Miko.

Cô ấy làm tôi có cảm giác thân quen tại thành phố Kyoto này.

Tôi đi qua, định chụp vài bức ảnh. Nhưng Haru nói với tôi: "đừng chụp chỗ đó, hổng khéo lại gặp ma về". Tôi đành thôi. Đại khái, tôi chỉ được chụp ở một số khu vực mà nó không bị ám gì cả. Ông tôi chắc nói cũng không ngoa, người Nhật rất thuần đạo của mình. Khác hẳn người Nga.

Tôi là một anh chàng Nga. Tôi vẫn trượt băng nghệ thuật một cách nhẹ nhàng. Nhưng khi tôi vẫn còn ở đây, tôi cũng chưa biết lấy cảm hứng ở đâu. Ẹc. Cô ấy đã làm tôi thấy khác biệt hơn đôi chút.

Cô ấy vẫn cầm theo một tờ giấy, vẫn ghi. Tôi dĩ nhiên đọc được chút ít tiếng Nhật, nhưng cô ấy mỉm cười trước mặt tôi, và nói: "Cầm lấy đi, và hãy viết điều cậu biết."

"Ừ, tớ biết mà." Tôi cười lặng. Nhưng thực sự thì trong lòng ... tôi còn biết nhiều hơn thế ... chỉ là ...

* * *

Ngày trước, tôi gặp cô ấy ở Tokyo. Khi tôi còn đang dang dở nói vài dăm ba chuyện với Otabek Altin, cô ấy nở nụ cười bất ngờ trước tôi và hỏi chậm rãi:

"Cậu ổn chứ?"

Lúc đấy, tôi hơi bất mãn vì Altin, đàn anh lớn tuổi, không đoái hoài tới ý nghĩ của tôi. Tôi chợt suy về nụ cười đó của Haru. Vì thế mà tôi tin rằng, cô ấy đã tạo ra sự thay đổi. Tôi hỏi lại:

"Cậu muốn gì? Tôi muốn hỏi một chút."

"Cậu ... là người Nga phải không?"

"Ừ, tớ là dân ở Moskva. Tớ là người Nga, thì sao?"

4 tháng trước, trong làn gió đông lạnh, tôi gặp cô ấy ở một góc phố thuộc quận Shibuya. Đây là quận đông đúc nhất Nhật Bản. Tôi thấy cô ấy lại gần lạ thường, nên tôi đổi hẳn sang tiếng Nhật, bất chấp bấy giờ, tôi nói tiếng Nhật hơi có vấn đề:

"Cậu có cái hứng gì ở tôi?"

"Tớ nghĩ ... cậu là người rất khác biệt. Này, có ra nhà hàng ăn sushi không?"

"Hở? Tớ chưa nghĩ ..."

"Đi nào!"

Cô ấy nắm lấy tay tôi và dẫn tôi đi rất nhanh, ra khỏi cái quận đông đúc ấy. Cô ấy dẫn tôi tới một nhà hàng kiểu Nhật truyền thống ở một khu phố khác. Tại đó, tôi và cô ấy được tận hưởng sushi cùng nhau. Đó chính là lúc tôi hiểu dần về cô ấy. Cô ấy tới từ Namimori, một thành phố nhỏ ở ngoại ô Tokyo. Tôi thấy lạ lắm. Sau đó, cô ấy đã liên tục được đề cử cho việc thi Olympic, nhưng cô ấy từ chối để chuyên tâm học tập ở trường trước. Tôi đoán cô ấy phải học rất giỏi. Còn tôi? Khá bình thường. Thậm chí tôi có lắm rắc rối với cô Anita.

Sau khi tôi ăn xong cùng cô ấy, tôi trầm lặng hỏi:

"Ở chỗ của cậu, nó như thế nào, Haru?"

"Nhỏ, nhưng đẹp. Đó là nơi mà bọn tớ hay tận hưởng. Cuộc sống chậm mà êm. Nó không giống như Nga nhỉ, bởi vì bố tớ luôn kể về văn học Nga cho tớ."

"Thế cậu cảm thấy văn học Nga thế nào?"

"Cũng không thấm nhuần lắm. Tớ không có cảm hứng gì cả."

"Tớ còn chả biết gì về văn học Nhật Bản cả. Tớ học tiếng Nhật, nhưng chính tớ lại dốt văn học Nhật."

"Ồ, hai ta có nhiều quan điểm tương đương đấy nhỉ?"

"Hà hà. Ở chỗ cậu, có những ai cùng chung quan điểm với cậu?"

"À, cái đấy thì không rõ. Thực ra, tớ chả biết có ai chung quan điểm với tớ nữa. Tớ thấy mình như cô nàng mọt sách mà không có chỗ dựa."

"Thế thì ... tớ có thể giúp cậu. Nào, đi cùng nhau chứ?"

Lý do đầu tiên của tôi khá ngớ ngẩn. Đúng thật. Tôi tự nhiên lại chấp nhận giúp. Nhưng đâu ai ngờ, đó là thời khắc của tôi. Khá đặc biệt. Nó làm tôi hơi quái dị, vậy mà nó cũng rất độc đáo.

Sau đó, tôi gặp bố cô ấy sáng hôm sau. Bố cô ấy nói rằng tôi là người khá đặc biệt và ông ấy rất vui nếu tôi và Haru có thể hòa đồng với nhau. Tôi vui vẻ cười và sống với cô ấy. Tôi dành ba tháng ở cùng với Haru ...

Ở nhà với Haru Miura, tôi từng chia sẻ khoảnh khắc đặc biệt ...

...

...

...

Khi tôi gặp các bạn của cô ấy, cô ấy giới thiệu cho tôi. Một trong số những người tôi khó ưa thì có đấy, Hayato Gokudera. Tôi gọi cậu ta là "baka", nghĩa là "ngu dốt". Còn một người nữa tôi biết, là Tsunayoshi, nhưng Haru khuyên tôi gọi cậu ta là Tsuna. Bạn cô ấy thì có Chrome và Kyoko. Tôi thấy rằng, cô ấy, khá cởi mở và luôn quan tâm tới người khác.

Đó là điều đầu tiên tôi thấy. Về sau, tôi còn đi theo nữa ...

...

...

...

Cũng có lần, tôi đi theo cô ấy, ngắm hoa anh đào ở ngoài đó. Cô ấy làm tôi cảm thấy đặc biệt ...

...

Khi đó, tôi bị xung đột với một người: Kyoya Hibari. Tôi định dùng năng lực của mình, tuy nhiên, Haru can tôi và nói với Kyoya rằng đây là "điều tồi tệ". Đang đương lễ nghiêm, đừng nóng vội. Tại đó, tôi, một người Nga, suýt gây gổ. Nhưng nhờ Haru, tôi mới yên vị trí. Đó là hệ quả mà tôi cần phải nhớ. Từ đó, tôi thấy Haru khá đặc biệt với tôi vậy.

...

...

...

Nhiều lúc, nói thẳng ra, tôi chả thấy tình cảm gì. Cứ có hôm nào tôi có dịp, tôi lại lấy giày trượt băng ra, tới một góc riêng và luyện tập, cứ thế thôi. Tôi vẫn cứ tập luyện để tăng sức mạnh và đồng thời tạo sức bền cho mình. Có lẽ cũng vì tôi muốn đặt mục tiêu cho giải Grand Prix. Nhiều lúc thế. Tôi có hai cuộc sống. Ban ngày là học sinh, vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật. Ban đêm là con người hoàn toàn khác, có lẽ là vì huyết thống nhà Plisetsky của tôi.

Haru thường không mấy khi để ý, cho tới khi một lần, khi tôi còn đang trượt trên sân băng, tôi thấy được Haru. Cô ấy lén theo tôi từ trước.

"Yuri! Cậu phải cố lên nhiều vào!"

"Haru?! Sao lại ... đừng bám theo tớ làm gì, xấu mặt quá."

"Ơ kìa!"

Tôi lại lẳng lặng về. Nhiều lúc vậy, tôi thấy đó là bình thường, cho tới khi ...

...

...

...

"Haru sốt cao lắm! Như thể bị virus vậy!"

Haru hôm đấy bị sốt nghiêm trọng! Đó là vì cái gì đó. Tsuna nói cậu ấy biết và quyết định sẽ tấn công thứ đó để cứu cô ấy. Còn tôi thì nhìn vào, tôi hỏi:

"Có cách nào chữa được không?"

"Yuri, cậu cần phải ở yên đây! Chúng tớ sẽ đi lùng kẻ đó!"

Họ bỏ đi. Tôi ngồi lại. Rồi, tôi chợt nhớ đến cái này: gấp giấy origami hình con hạc, 1000 con. Tôi bỏ gần 2 tiếng để tôi làm cái này. Tôi mệt mỏi lắm. Sau khi có được 1000 con, tôi đến một cái đền gần nhất. Nhưng tôi lại gặp ác quái. May thay, kĩ năng chiến đấu của tôi là không thể bàn cãi, chỉ là, tôi không thích nói ra mà thôi.

Tôi tiêu diệt nó, con quái chuyên hút hồn người, bằng bàn tay hổ của mình. Nhờ vậy mà tôi có thể nói, xin rằng cho Haru qua được cơn nguy. Ngày trước, Kyoko cũng suýt nữa mất mạng, nếu không phải vì Tsuna đã đến đây. Cái đền nhỏ ở một bệnh viện địa phương. Khi về, tôi mang theo cái cuốn Kinh thánh Hy Lạp, vừa đọc vừa ngẫm.

Nhưng khi tôi về, thì Haru đã tỉnh lại vào tối muộn hôm đó, sau 1 ngày hôn mê. Tôi thì bị mắng vì tội bỏ rơi Haru. Tôi ngậm miệng, nuốt hết mọi thứ. Tôi là người Nga, nên tôi không có quyền giải thích cho họ. Họ cho rằng chỉ có người Nhật mới hiểu, chứ người Nga không nên hiểu. Chắc thế chăng?

Haru cứ ôm vào Tsuna. Dần tôi cảm thấy được gì đó ...

...

...

...

Tôi cứ tiếp tục trong thầm lặng. Tôi nuốt tất cả đắng cay vào lòng. Tôi cứ ngẫm đến lời dạy bởi các cha xứ Chính thống giáo Nga (nhất là Cha Pyotr) khi tôi mới 7 tuổi:

"Nhiều lúc, đau khổ làm con người thêm vĩ đại!"

Tôi có đức tin của mình.

...

...

...

Tôi cứ đi theo Haru một hồi. Về sau, tôi thấy cô ấy ngày một gần gũi với Tsuna. Oái oăm thay, tôi đã có cảm giác, tôi và cô ấy là một rồi. Tôi muốn nói: "Anh yêu em". Nhưng tôi không thể. Bởi vì theo thời gian, tôi thấy, tôi đã đến quá muộn.

Tôi muốn có tình cảm của cô ấy muốn chết! Nhưng, cô ấy lại có người khác! Và đó là thằng Tsuna! Tsuna mới là người trong mơ của nó. Tôi là người ngoài ở đây. Tôi không thể đảo ngược lại nó nữa ư?

Khi đấy ...

...

...

...

Lực bất tòng tâm, thêm nữa, việc tôi là người Nga, khiến tôi thấy khó khăn. Tôi cứ nhìn vào. Tôi vẫn thầm lặng tập trượt băng nghệ thuật. Nhưng lần này, nó thiếu hẳn cái giọng nói trước đây. Nếu không muốn nói ra thì, kể từ lần đó, hễ tôi đi tập trượt băng, Haru luôn tới vì tôi. Cô ấy luôn mang giọng nói ấm ấp cho tôi. Còn giờ, vì Tsuna, cô ấy sẵn sàng bỏ tôi đi. Tôi mặc kệ.

Nhưng lòng đã khóc.

...

...

...

Trong ngày cuối cùng ở đây, tôi đã kéo tay Haru ra, khi Kyoko, Chrome, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto và Kyoya không còn ở đây. Tôi - Yuri Plisetsky - đã nhìn thẳng vào Haru với ánh mắt trông đanh thép lắm. Khi ấy, cô ấy mặc cái áo kimono vàng. Tôi giữ nguyên cái áo có chữ "Russia" đó. Đó là niềm tự hào của tôi, niềm tự hào của nước Nga.

Nhưng đây, tôi chả thể nói được gì. Chả có cái gì gọi là niềm tự hào cả. Chỉ là một khối u tình cảm ...

Tôi hỏi Haru vài phần, nhưng quan trọng nhất là về Tsuna. Nó làm tôi vương vấn.

"Haru, sao cậu ấy [Tsuna] quan trọng với cậu thế?"

Cô ấy không trả lời. Có lẽ, tôi phải nhớ lại. Ngày trước, khi tôi đến nhà cô ấy, cô ấy hứa sẽ giúp tôi học và sau đó, là hiểu tiếng Nhật. Bù lại, tôi phải giúp cô ấy nói tiếng Nga cơ bản. Kể từ đó, tôi luôn mời cô ấy đi chơi. Cô ấy luôn giúp tôi ở nhiều thứ. Đặc biệt là về văn hóa Nhật Bản. Tôi thi thoảng đọc vài đoạn truyện của Anton Chekhov cho cô ấy.

Tôi hâm mộ Chekhov, Pushkin, Turgenev và Dostoevsky, nhưng lại rất thích văn học kiểu Tolstoy. Có bài thơ tình mà tôi đọc bằng tiếng Nga cho cô ấy, trích từ thơ Pushkin - _Tôi yêu em_.

Tôi dần sống và ăn mặc thêm chất Nhật. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, cái niềm tự hào nước lớn của tôi khiến tôi thấy kỳ quặc. Thi thoảng, tôi chơi vài bản nhạc Nga cho cô ấy nghe. Cô ấy thích nhất bài "Kto to prostit" - "Ai đó tha thứ" của Murat Nasyrov. Có cái đoạn này cô ấy lúc nào cũng nghe.

"Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт

Но от меня любовь не уйдёт

И на песке размытом волной

Я напишу образ твой"

( _Ai đó đã yêu, ai đó không._

 _Ai đó tha thứ và ai đó đã quên_

 _Nhưng trên mảnh cát ẩm ướt này_

 _Ai đó khắc ghi điều bất tử_ )

Cô ấy có chơi bài " _Sakura_ " - " _Hoa anh đào_ " cho tôi. Tôi nghe 2 lần, và rồi tôi cảm thấy quý dần. Tôi thi thoảng chơi đàn cho cô ấy. Cô ấy hát cho tôi. Thực sự, tôi đã nói thế này ...

"Nếu anh vô địch Grand Prix, thì em muốn thế nào?"

"Anh có thể đến Kyoto, tham gia cùng em cũng được. Dạy em trượt băng nghệ thuật đi!"

"Giữ lời nha. Anh sẽ tới!"

Otabek Altin có thể là bạn tốt của tôi, anh lớn. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, Otabek không thể hiểu tình cảm như cách tôi mong mỏi. Tôi và lời hứa đó đến 2 tuần trước khi mà tôi bay về Moskva.

...

Nhưng lần này, Haru không còn mảy may nhắc lại về nó. Tôi muốn nói, nhưng bất lực, suy sụp. Tôi ngồi gục xuống, đau đớn và trầm rằng: "Tôi đã thua. Thua đau đớn! Vô dụng!" Một Thiên thần Nga, một Hổ Nga, một chiến binh Nga, một quái vật Nga, vậy mà đuối lòng trong lúc cần ...

...

...

...

Tôi tan vỡ ... vì cô ấy ...

...

Cô ấy thực ra đã theo Tsuna khi còn nhỏ. Cô ấy coi Tsuna như bạn thôi. Nhưng sau một lần Tsuna gây ấn tượng, thì cô ấy yêu thật. Khi đấy tôi có đang buôn vớ buôn vẩn ở Nga với bè lũ Daniil Shevchenko. Thật bi thảm ...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

"Yuri-kun! Cậu ra đây đi!"

Haru gọi tôi! Tôi im bặt, không hồi tưởng lại. Haru giờ, có lẽ đã không còn nhớ mấy về tôi. Cô ấy chắc biết tôi vô địch Grand Prix, nhưng cô ấy cũng không còn nhớ mấy về lời hứa trước đây. Sau đó, cô ấy đưa lại cho tôi cái này. Còn tôi nhìn dần, cay đắng khi thấy cô ấy đi. Lại Tsuna, lại Gokudera! Tôi biết ngay! Tôi đứng nhìn. Sau đó, tôi đành cúi đầu. Lại chợt nhớ về lời hát của Murat Nasyrov năm nào, tôi biết:

 _"Ai đó đã yêu, ai đó không._

 _Ai đó tha thứ và ai đó đã quên_

 _Nhưng trên mảnh cát ẩm ướt này_

 _Ai đó khắc ghi điều bất tử"_

Tôi còn biết nói gì? Tôi nhìn vào mẩu giấy, cô ấy viết:

" _Yuri, anh sẽ luôn là một người tốt trong tim em_ "

Tôi đành vậy. Đành chấp nhận nhìn Haru tiếp bước với Tsuna mà thôi. Tôi vẫn là Yuri Plisetsky, kẻ ngoài cuộc. Tôi đành vì thế mà đi. Tôi vẫn cầu cho cô ấy. Tôi có ghi lại bằng tiếng Nhật, rồi, tôi cho vào trong đền. Tôi chỉ nghĩ như thế này:

" _Haru Miura ... hãy quên anh đi! Anh đã giúp em, giờ, anh không còn nợ nần gì nữa. Anh phải tiếp tục học. Em phải đi con đường riêng của em. Anh vẫn sẽ luôn đi theo, nhưng, em hãy cố hạnh phúc nhé. Tsuna là tương lai của em, nhớ nắm lấy cơ hội này. Hãy vì Tsuna nhé ... và ... hãy quên anh đi. Anh vẫn sẽ đợi em, từ Tokyo tới Moskva!_ "

Có lẽ là thế, tôi đã cảm thấy, khi tình yêu tan vỡ, thì ... nó đau lòng như thế nào ... Tôi có khóc, nhưng tôi vẫn phải đi. Phải đi! Do svidanya!

Bài hát Kto to prostit lại hiện về ...

 _ **Quên anh đi, Haru Miura**_. Anh - Yuri Plisetsky, vẫn phải đi tiếp.


End file.
